Imprisoned
by Wolf-of-the-North
Summary: Sam gets captured by the government and gets put in a zoo. Jacob Black comes along and Sam imprints on him. Sam manages to escape and he tries to find Jake and avoid the government. When Sam and Jake reunite, Sam explains everything. Slash, Possible MPreg
1. 1  Welcome to the Jungle Of Cages

**Heyo! I needed to start this for LoVe. I remembered it and I'm going to write it and you are going to love it! Oh, LoVe, I didn't want to send the first chapter. I wanted to surprise you. So SURPRISED. **

**It's Sam X Jacob. What else do I right? -_- I should probably change that …. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight. Bella would've died in the car crash. Sam and Jacob would've hooked up. Rosalie would have her head explode and Emmett would go to Seth. Embry and Quil would get together along with Paul and Jared. (Huh, I might have to invest in that pairing). Alice would have gone somewhere. And Jazz would be with Edward. Oh and the pack would have some really have tons and tons of orgies. But since none of that has happened, ****I don't own twilight****.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sam's PoV (his thoughts are…. Confusing and Deranged. Hey you try being in a museum for over a year.)**

I looked at the same frickin rock. It was always there. So were the fucking fake trees. There was no change just it. I glared at the rock and kicked it. Ouch. You'd think after kicking the same rock for about seven months, I would've learned to. Not. Kick. The. Rock.

I glared at the window. A group of little kids were staring at me. How dare they stare. I was only in a loin cloth, for Pete's sake. I growled and exploded into a giant black wolf and the kids screamed and scattered only to come back a few seconds later to continue their annoying staring. Stupid kids. Stupid missile proof glass. I decided to start pacing my small box. It wasn't a cell, it wasn't an enclosure. It was a freakin box.

Suddenly my head was hit with something warm and slimy. I shook my head vigorously until it came off. It was a piece of raw meat. Wow? What a shock. I poked it with my paw. It was squishy and gross. I suddenly felt a jolt of electricity and I phased against my will. Fucking prove-that-it's-a-werewolf system. Now I couldn't eat it until the stupid system told me to phase again. You'd think I'd phase after the shock, but no. No, some asshole thought it was a good idea to put a chip in me somewhere if I didn't phase on schedule. When I scared the kids was just when the zoo opened and the program started.

I pulled on the loin cloth so that the fucking kids could see the pretty werewolf. Fucking bastards. I glared at them. They got to go home. I was forced to stay here. In my freaking box. Needless to say, I'm insane. I've been in this fucking box for a year. The teachers let go of the kiddies heads so they could look at me.

In reality they didn't want the kids to see me naked, they didn't want the kiddies to see them staring at me. I'm hot. Sure I was hotter when I was outside my box, but I'm still damn sexy. I walked around my box and just waited for something interesting to happen.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I know it's short, but deal with it! I loved writing this. I feel like I'm Sam on crack writing this. **

**Next chapter we'll see Jake and Sam's other box. Review. The sooner you do, the sooner Sam gets out of his box. Help Sam. **

**(Sam gives you puppy dog eyes) That's right help him. **


	2. 2  Eye Contact

**HELLO FAITHFUL READERS! Yes it's been a while, but if you want more, which I hope you do sign this: **

** petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**It's a petition to stop the ban of fanfics with sexually explicit material (like most of my stories and hopefully this one) and ones based on a song. So HELP! Sign it and pass it on. Comment saying what you think of my story (Even if you think I'm an #*shole who needs to update more) and let me know if you have signed it. If you've signed it, you might find that stories get pushed out quicker.**

**Jake's PoV**

I watched as the trees blurred past us in a collage of browns and reds. I sighed and turned on my iPod, scrolling through the various playlists until I found one I wanted. I found one that was acceptable and _Bad Romance_ by Lady Gaga started playing.

My mom looked at me and smiled. "Are you excited? I hear they have an actual shape-shifter, werewolf thingy."

"I know, it sounds really cool, but if it's a person at least some of the time shouldn't it be free?" I said.

"I know, sweetie, and protestors are really trying to get him out of there, but the government put too much money into capturing him and doing tests to just let him go," she said sadly.

I sighed and growled silently. It pissed me off to no end for two reasons: A) I love wolves and to see them caged or imprisoned always irritated me, and B) I couldn't let someone just be, well you know, caged. I know what it feels like to be caged even if there were no actual bars. Paul always gave me that fe– I cut that thought off mid-sentence. No way was I going to go down that line of thought. My exe was the reason my mom took me on this little family vacation.

We pulled into the parking lot, to see that it was packed. The shifter had been caught nearly a year ago, yet the supernatural has a way of drawing people in. We finally found a spot towards the back of the lot and took one of those new bus/tram thingies to get to the zoo faster. As we approached, the signs started appearing:

"COME SEE THE LEGENDARY WEREWOLF!" "FEAST YOUR EYES ON THE SHAPESHIFTER!" "THE ONLY SUPERNATURAL BEING TO BE CAUGHT IS HERE IN THIS ZOO!" "DO YOU ENJOY THE SUPERNATURAL? WELL CHECK OUT THE WOLF-MAN EXHIBIT!" "LIKE WHAT YOU SEE? DONATE TO THE D.O.S.C.R. (The Department of Supernatural of Capture and Research) TO HELP FUND MORE EXPEDITIONS TO CAPTURE MORE CREATURES!"

Signs like those were in abundance and had pictures of cartoon werewolves or a pair of triangular eyes peeping out of a dark bush. It was pathetic and sick. On a more pleasant note, the protesters were there waving signs that said things from "THIS IS SLAVERY!" to "HOW LONG BEFORE THEY COME AND GET YOU? YOU SICK FREAK!"

My mother and I exchanged a glance and we sheepishly headed into the zoo, feeling all the glares of the protestors on our backs.

**Sam's PoV**

I stared. Yellow vs. Green. Yellow must win. Black vs. Red. Black must win. Finally the little boy gave up and ran crying to his mother. Ha. Wolf is victorious wolf is – AGH! The jolt of electricity was back. Gr. I pulled on the loin cloth and saw the kid glaring at me. He stuck his tongue out at me and I responded in kind. Seven months. Seven months in this fucking box and before that, five months of needles and pokes and knives and other unpleasant things.

I paced around the box and glared at the window. I felt a surge coming and I removed my loin cloth and shifted. The pressure vanished as well as the eminent feeling of danger. I sighed the way only a wolf could and laid down. I heard the panel above my head shuffle and I heard the splat of meat fall next me. I ignored it. It was lunch time and all the kiddies and their perverted chaperones and parents would be eating so I had a moment of peace. I stared at glass and laid my head down on my paws and closed my eyes. Sadness enveloped me. I didn't want to be in a box. I missed my home, my sister Emily, the pack, the decent food. I felt a single tear fall and I opened my eyes to see a woman and young man. They looked very much alike: tan-skin, raven hair, pecan-colored eyes, etc. I raised my head and cocked it to the side. They weren't like the other people. They looked sad. Why were they sad? They got to go home.

The young boy took a step up and stared at me. He set his hand against the glass palm spread out like a prisoner trying to be as close to his lover as possible. That would be absurd. No one remembered me. No one…

The world shifted. His pecan eyes swirled in my vision. I felt connected to this boy. I wanted him. I felt a pain in my forehead. It was blinding and it hurt so badly. ! Blackness came and before it swallowed me whole I had time to see the boy looking surprised and concerned and my last thought was:

Who was he?


End file.
